Milestone 15
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 15 - Monday, 23ʳᵈ July 2007 * 1ˢᵗ Map with Hunt game mode working Multiplayer LAN and Online. Min 8 Players. Uncapped max players. * 1ˢᵗ Map with Heroes vs. Villains game mode working Multiplayer LAN and Online. Min 8 Players. Uncapped max players. * Player using remote guns (using exterior guns on Capital Ship) * AI using remote guns (using exterior guns on Capital Ship) * AI using vehicle turrets (Tested with AAT) (single player and over network) * Walking vehicles ingame (Tested with AT-ST) (single player and over network) * Help system - system in place, although content will be added until MS22 * Starfighter combat aids - artificial horizon * Secondary Weapons - Weapon Melee and Republic Shotgun Art: *Death Star (Tributary Beam part) - Phase 1 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 1 Setup (Multiplayer): *Endor - Phase 1 *Endor - Phase 2 - Conquest *Endor - Phase 2 - Hunt *Tatooine - Phase 2 - Conquest *Coruscant - Phase 2 - Conquest *Coruscant - Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Bespin - Phase 2 - Conquest *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 2 - Conquest Setup (Story): *Bespin - Phase 2 *Cato Neimoidia - Phase 1 *Hoth - Phase 1 *CIS Cruiser - Phase 2 *Star Destroyer - Phase 2 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 1 *Medals & awards design |-|Roadmap= Milestone 15 - Monday, 25ʳᵈ July 2007 Summary: *Hunt Gamemode *Heroes vs. Villains Gamemode *Walking Vehicles Content Detail: *Hunt Gamemode *Heroes and Villains Gamemode *Walking Vehicles *AI Improvements Game Design (Multiplayer): *Tatooine Phase 2 **Conquest Mode *Coruscant Phase 2 **Conquest + Heroes vs. Villains Mode *Bespin Phase 2 **Conquest Mode *Endor Phase 2 **Conquest + Hunt Modes *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Phase 2 **Conquest Mode Game Design (Story): *Bespin Phase 2 *Cato Neimoidia Phase 1 *Hoth Phase 1 *CIS Cruiser Phase 2 *Star Destroyer Phase 2 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Phase 1 Game Design (Miscellaneous): *Medals & awards design Gameplay Features (AI): *AI using remote guns **using exterior guns on Capital Ship (Munificent Frigate) *AI using vehicle turrets **AAT **Single player and over network **Players can switch with AI Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *1st Map with Hunt gamemode working **Endor **Multiplayer, LAN and Online. **Minimum 8 Players. Uncapped max players. *1st Map with Heroes vs. Villains gamemode working **Coruscant **Multiplayer, LAN and Online. **Minimum 8 Players. Uncapped max players. *Walking vehicles in-game **AT-ST **Singleplayer and over network **Coruscant *Help system **System in place, although content will be added until MS22 **Demonstrated on Bespin, generic help messages displayed *Starfighter combat aids **Artificial Horizon **All starfighters *Secondary weapons **Weapon melee with hit reacts and Republic Shotgun *Scoring system **Player Kills, Command Post captures etc. *Player using remote guns **Located in Cruiser turbo laser room / Frigate escape pod room Art (Characters): *Cutscene models - X1 (Act 1) *Soldier Models - Imperial Guard *Soldier Models - Rebel Soldier Basic Art (Planet Levels): *Death Star (Tributary Beam part) - Phase 1 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 1 Art (Weapons): *Golan Arms KE-6b Mine *Rebellion -> Heavy Weapons Class -> Shotgun *3HX3 Mine *Rebellion -> Support Class -> Arc Cutter Art (Vehicles): *AT-RT (Open Scout Walker) *Laser/Beam Turret *Snail Tank (NR-99) Production: *Deliver Windows Build *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds *Deliver PS3 Builds |-|Release Notes= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. |-|Milestone Feedback= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. Category:I&T - Milestones